


Frustration

by KindnessPunk20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Flirting, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Gay, Gay Clover Ebi, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindnessPunk20/pseuds/KindnessPunk20
Summary: There's only so much flirting a guy can take. Especially when it's not going anywhere, and Qrow so badly wants it to go somewhere, and it has just been SO long... Not to mention Qrow just doesn't get a lot of time alone, and between being a pro huntsman, travelling the countryside, winding up in Atlas, and, most distracting of all, having Clover Ebi focusing his multitudes of brilliant and charming attention on him... he was frustrated.Qrow has some alone time and vents some frustration. Sexual frustration.And maybe they will also get together~
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. When I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hottie Patottie Qrow has some alone time.  
> this was born because I really wanted to write something for this ship and I just wasn't having any ideas. So I just started thinking about the concept of Qrow being alone and frustrated and fantasizing about Clover in part because being alone and frustrated(in more than just the sexual sense haha) is kind of a pervasive theme in the world and in my private life right now. That sounds stupid but,  
> Personally and this may be a weird opinion but I think masturbation as a topic is kind of under-served in media and entertainment because I think it can be very sexy. There is a whole mental component to it that is different than reg sex. The tension and the private thoughts and the fantasies. But anyway enjoy some spicy Qrow time.
> 
> also I apologize for any typos or imperfections or weirdness in formatting. I also am. imperfect. And this is my first time using this site.

* * *

Qrow didn’t get a lot of time to himself. Self-care was not something he... diligently adhered to. Definitely could stand to work on it. But between long missions, constantly traveling, not to mention traveling with KIDS, alone time wasn’t really high on his list of priorities.

Qrow didn’t get a lot of time with other people, either. It wasn’t like he didn’t miss people... he did. It had been a long time since he had a meaningful interaction with another adult. Hell, it had been a while since he’d had a ... less than meaningful encounter with another adult. You know, the one night only kind. But if making time for just himself was difficult, then making time for others...? just forget it.

All that considered, it was safe to say Qrow Branwen was wound-up pretty tightly.

Was that why every word that damn special operative said to him, every meaningful glance, every smile, every cocky remark, every wink, brush of a hand, personal aside between just the two of them-- was that why just the mere _thought_ of Clover Ebi was keeping a certain tall dark and handsome (and ornery) huntsman lying awake this fine frigid atlas night?

 _“Lucky you”_ he had said, with such effortless charm. How was that even fair? Who wore a sleeveless vest every day working on a frozen tundra of a continent?

 _“You shouldn’t do that....deflect a compliment”_ Clover had insisted, without any trepidation, more than willing to take that leap into emotional territory when they had hardly just met.

Qrow rubbed his eyes. It was those... little interactions. Those little memories that would rush back to him when he was alone. Why? He was trying to sleep, but all that would come to mind when he closed his eyes was...

“Clover...” he groaned out loud. But of annoyance, as if it was a puzzle he did not know how to solve.

He was frustrated. And Clover’s attention...

 _‘It’s nice.’_ Qrow thought to himself. It was SO nice, to have someone really... SEE you. To be nice to you. Not as a niece, a student, family, an associate, but as a peer, an equal... a friend.

The attention was nice. And so was the flirting.

Oh, Qrow had NOTICED the flirting. He wasn’t born yesterday, and It wasn’t as subtle as one might think, Clover was so... open! So brazen! A wink here, a comment there, a compliment accompanied by stunning shamrock green eyes sweeping over his face. It certainly was not on the list of things Qrow was expecting out of working in Atlas, and it was more than a little distracting, albeit flattering.

Normally, a little flirting was totally in Qrow’s wheelhouse. But it had just been so long... and Clover was so... disarming. Qrow wasn’t normally the kind to get flustered, but around Clover he found himself feeling tongue tied, giddy, and... vulnerable. In a good way. _‘Guess I’ve been feelin’ pretty vulnerable in general lately...’_ the man pondered to himself. So, yeah for a normal grown man, a little bit of flirting would be no problem. And yeah, Qrow liked the guy! He had no qualms about admitting that to himself. He was hot. He was nice. But Qrow was not a normal man, so be it a matter of bad timing— or god forbid his forsaken semblance— for weeks now, every time Qrow tried to make a move, to act on what had been just flirting, on this excruciating tension, something always went wrong! A phone call, a mission, a commotion in the next room... you get the picture. And after weeks of this torturous trend, it was almost more than the harried huntsman could take.

So here he was. Frustrated. In the dark. Wide awake. Brain buzzing. Thinking about Clover’s attentions...

It was enough to make him fantasize.

It really had been a while...

Qrow closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles as he let his mind wander.

_‘Why fight it?’_ He thought to himself as he felt his body melt into the mattress below him.

His mind wandered first to that voice. Clover’s voice was smooth, both confident and instilling confidence when he spoke. Clover was charming. Qrow wondered what that voice would sound like saying some more... intimate things.

Qrow sighed a little sigh in reality, a hand lightly starting to brush over his body, his chest, languidly slipping up under his sleep shirt.

The next thing that came to his mind was those fucking arms. _‘God, what a vain prick... ‘_ he laughed softly to himself. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. Qrow actually appreciated Clover’s confidence in rocking that sleeveless vest. ‘ _Yeah, on second thought, his confidence is hot.’_ He remembered a couple days ago trying not to get caught staring at clover mid-exercise, the way his muscles moved as he swung out the line of Kingfisher and pulled back... Qrow let himself wonder if Clover was strong enough to hold him down.

Or push him around, pick him up, fuck- _something!_ Qrow’s fingertips brushed over his own nipples as he let out another sigh, letting his fantasies get a bit more heated.

 _‘You know I wouldn’t mind if he DID hold me down...’_ a scene played out in his head; Him, Clover, those restraints from their first day down in Mantle... At first, Qrow imagined Clover tying him up, teasing him, putting his capable hands on Qrow’s _sensitive_ body... “mmn” He grunted but then, he smirked. On second thought, this was _his_ fantasy after all... wouldn’t it be fun to turn the tables? Give that cocky captain a taste of his own medicine?

Qrow shifted in the bed, his body getting a little hot as he imagined FINALLY having his way with a certain flirty Ace Op...

In the fantasy he had Clovers hands restrained as he practically tore open that oh-so-flattering vest. Oh, he would climb on top of him... finally silence all those quips and comments with a forceful kiss... He’d rove his hands all over Clover’s body...

His mind wandered farther, and Fantasy Qrow started kissing his way down Fantasy Clover’s stomach— which was probably amazingly hot and perfect like the rest of him— finally tasting that hot, tan, smooth skin while his hands continued lower and lower across white fabric stretched over strong thighs until finally reaching in between them and-

“Mmm..!” Qrow moaned a little out loud, his hand palming at his hardening cock from the outside of his pants in conjunction with Fantasy Qrow’s hand coming to rest in between Fantasy Clover’s legs. Qrow let himself just wonder what that cock would feel like...

He felt his face heat up as he continued to stroke himself through his pants, taking his time, teasing himself, working himself up... no one was there to see him, but his body was squirming slightly, and his face was flushing a bit from the exertion and the... lewdness of the fantasy. He was no prude but there was something raunchy about fantasizing about, well, a friend and a person you hardly knew, at least, not in _that_ way. But that didn’t stop him...

The fantasy dissipated as Qrow focused instead on things he liked about Clover... his voice, yeah, his muscled arms, of course, but there was so much _more_ . Sometimes Qrow purposefully let clover walk ahead of him in the hall so he could watch that _juicy_ ass in those sinful white pants. Sometimes he wished they’d get all wet somehow, so nothing would be left to the imagination... oh yeah, he’d had plenty of perverted thoughts up until now.

Moving lower past that tight ass, there’s those legs. Two thick, muscled thighs. How would the man look in boxers? Qrow moistened his lips at the thought. He had seen Clover, fight, kick, squat, and his _power_ was... hot. 

Not to mention his face... Clover’s hair. He wanted to brush his hands through that hair and put a hand on Clover’s neck. To feel the warmth of his skin and look into his eyes, those striking teal eyes. He wanted to see them clouded with want and lust.

Those lips...

“Mmm...” Qrow's breathing was picking up as he imagined Clover grabbing him by the shirtfront, by his shoulders, by somewhere and just crushing their lips together! 

He was getting really riled up now, and slipped his hand properly inside his pants, his stiff, hot cock springing up to meet his hand, a little moist at the tip.

Oh he was backed up.

Qrow had no time to be embarrassed however because Fantasy Clover had just decided it was time to take things to the next level and had lifted Qrow with those big, strong arms of his and just fucking tossed him onto a fantasy bed, and crawled in after him, the look in his eyes full of suggestion, his lips moistened by sensual sweeps of his tongue.

In reality Qrow wriggled his pants off, his cock bobbing and swaying free, weightily, until Qrow started jerking in earnest, just as Fantasy Clover yanked Qrow’s pants down and wrapped his own hand over Qrow’s cock, and started whispering dirty little nothings to him ‘Qrow you’re so hard...’ Clover would say with a shit eating grin ‘lucky me’ he would jest while stroking, his hand perfect and hot, his bicep curling and flexing as he moved his hand back and forth.

“Y-yess..!” Qrow rasped out in real life, eyes shut, fantasizing as vividly as possible, hips bucking up unto his own hand as his free hand snuck back upwards, caressing over the dip of his slender hip, up underneath his shirt, playing with his own chest, fantasizing that it was Clover’s hand teasing over his torso. He squeezed his hand over the tip of his erection, giving it special attention and drawing out a shaky sigh of a moan. He kept stroking as his fantasies became even more lewd, and more disjointed. Erotic images, flashes of situations, suggestions of sensations.

What if he snapped and pushed Clover against the wall in the hall?

What would it feel like to have his cock sucked for the first time in AGES?

What would Clover’s cock feel like in his mouth?

“Mmmn yeah..!” Qrow felt a spike of arousal at the thought of discovering Clover’s cock... his mouth being filled up. His hand on his chest brushed over his lips, which parted almost as if ready for that cock to find its way in.

As his strokes became even more aggressive, his hips started to writhe, knees bending, heels digging into the bed, breath panting as he felt pleasure wash over him, constricting around his brain. He was getting close...!

He wondered what it would be like if they just... rawed in a supply closet. The back of the cargo truck. The air shuttle. He recalled the sensation of being filled up with a cock from previous encounters, and it caused him to buck his hips and cry out “ahh shitt!” He gasped, voice raspy. He let the fantasy of being absolutely pounded play out... Clover just rocking his body with every thrust. The thought flickered by that he would honestly love doing it either way with Clover, but right now the idea of getting fucked from behind desperately in an inappropriate place was reaaally doing it for him.

“Fuck me...!” He whispered out loud to Fantasy Clover, really leaning into the make believe. It brought him even closer. He pushed his hips up off of the bed, and while one hand jerked, the other did its best to tease around his entrance, giving a suggestion of pressure. 

“C-clover I want you to fuck me, raw me dammit, s-stop playing these games!” He muttered, desperately, out loud, eyes still shut, body arched upwards, cock swollen and so SO hard, dripping pre-cum. 

“Ahhh..!” He moaned, high pitched as the fantasy brought him closer, closer, the sensations all adding up and culminating to one. Big-

“Fuuuck yesss! Ohh... hah..”

Qrow stiffened up, all his muscles contracting as he unloaded all over his hand and chest without regard to his shirt. The waves kept coming and coming, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he sighed out the name of the object of his fantasies: “Clover...” his breath was coming in rapid pants, but started to slow down as the waves of pleasure ebbed to a soft thrum. He lowered his hips, relaxing into the bed. Damn it had been a big one...

Qrow basked in the afterglow a moment before sitting up, and throwing his shirt into the dirty clothes. He supposed he should clean up more properly, but just couldn’t be asked to move. ‘Tomorrow...’ he thought. And at the prospect of tomorrow... and seeing Clover.... he smiled to himself. Maybe it had been too long, but maybe... he wouldn’t have to wait much longer after all.

.

  
  



	2. Watch me act a fool (tomorrow when I run into you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow makes his move c:

* * *

“Hey, Four-Leaf, wait up!”

‘This is it. Play it cool. You made it through another day. Time to get yourself a man.’

Qrow had decided that morning, after waking up remarkably more relaxed, that it was about time he made his move. He was through being parylized by nerves! Clover was hot, sure, but he wasn’t untouchable(Oh Qrow would _touch_ him alright. Hopefully). And after all, Qrow was the one he was flirting with, wasn’t he? So, what did he really have to lose? Right now the timing was perfect- the day was wrapping up, there was little to no foot traffic in the halls... Qrow wasn’t gonna let that smug, handsome fucker have the last word today.

Clover turned readily to meet the owner of that sultry, gravelly voice. An easy familiar smile spread over his lips.

“Ahh, Mr. Branwen, how can I help you?”

Qrow strode gracefully to a stop in front of him, hands in his pockets. He made a face. “ ‘Mr. Branwen’? C’mon, I thought after weeks of flirting with me we’d be on a first name basis by now, yeah?” He let the remark just drop out without thought: cool, confident, a sexy half smile lighting up his handsome features.

He really was feeling a lot more together after uh... working out some frustrations the night before. Qrow was emboldened farther when a surprised expression overtook Clover’s features.

 _‘Heh. Wasn’t expecting that, huh?_ ’ Qrow smiled internally.

Clover blinked a couple times, processing. His expression became bashful, and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, or try to deny it,

Qrow leaned in closer, murmuring “Oh yeah, I’ve more than noticed...”

Clover scratched his head absently “Guilty” he smiled sheepishly- _adorably_ \- but then he looked up and asked insistently, “Wait, what do you mean ‘and MORE’?”

“I mean I’ve noticed... and then I thought about it plenty after the fact. Oh and then I started checking you out when you weren’t looking” Qrow teased, stepping a little closer, still smirking.

Clover raised an eyebrow at that. “Really. Is that so...?”

“Hah. Yeah. But you know what?” Qrow made a show of bringing his hand up to his chin, letting a contrived and overly thoughtful expression fall over his face. “You know it’s funny because...” a wolffish grin. “For a captain who’s talked such a big game, you’ve been disappointingly... indecisive”

Clover tilted his head. Internally, he was wondering: How was Qrow.... Even hotter than before? How was that fair? _‘I mean, he’s always attractive... handsome, cute_ _when I catch him off guard, sweet with the kids, but this...?’_ That grin and that devilish look in those amazing red eyes... and _Qrow_ was flirting with _him._ Clover cleared his throat as he began to feel a little hot under the collar.

_‘Yeah, that’s right Cloves. It’s YOUR turn to be all flustered!’_ Qrow thought triumphantly as he watched Clover shift his weight.

“Are you saying you’d like me to be more... decisive?” Clover uttered the last word with a bit of a smile, laying implications on thick.

Qrow rolled his eyes and huffed out “I’m saying I’d like you to do more than just flirt. I’m saying...”

_‘I’m saying you coulda taken me home and had your way a long time ago...’_

But instead of saying that,Qrow licked his lips, and took a breath.

“I’m uh... super into you. And I can tell you’re into me too...” Qrow paused, a brief moment of vulnerability overtaking him, and he made eye contact with the man in front of him, searching his expression “... Am I right?”

And Clover just grinned. “Yes! Absolutely... since the first time we talked.” That smile made Qrow’s heartbeat flutter.

“Soo,” Qrow continued. “Don’t be afraid to be more... decisive. In the future.” Qrow made unflinching eye contact with Clover.

Clover nodded, but his face slid into a sneaky, devious smile. “Well... what if I’d like for YOU to be the decisive one? I mean, I didn’t even know I was getting through to you! You didn’t really let on you know...” Clover feigned coyly with a shrug.

“Ohh... is that what you want...?” Qrow licked his lips again.

Qrow figured he was on a roll already right? May as well go all in.

He remembered fantasizing about pushing Clover up against the hallway wall...

Clover was surprised to feel Qrow’s hand suddenly push him backwards against the wall. Clover gasped as the man’s arms came up to rest on either side of his head, Qrow’s palms on the wall. “I can do that...” the man breathed, leaving Clover shocked and breathless as, for the first time since arriving in Atlas, Qrow made the first move. His eyes closed as he drew closer, their noses bumping, breath tickling, milliseconds dragging on filled with anticipation until Qrow finally pushed a single, warm, _decisive_ kiss to Clovers lips.

Their lips stayed together a beat, the kiss softened a bit before they pulled apart. They both sighed, lips a mere inch apart for a moment. ‘He smells SO good’ Qrow noted.

Then Qrow pulled away, a beautiful, self satisfied smile on his slightly flushed face. “See you later?”

Clover gulped. He nodded emphatically and joked, although he meant it: “You could bet on that. With excellent odds”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil chap. Let me know what you think of the boys, I wanted a chance to actually have them interact and flirt a bit.


End file.
